


Christmas Trees and Snowflakes

by Hero_of_Denerim



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/Hero_of_Denerim
Summary: Dec 26: Hanar in ugly Christmas sweatersGarrus will never get behind all those little human tradition Shepard loves to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Christmas-themed drabble about my favourite space dorks.  
> The prompt was just too cute to pass it up!

“Do I really need to wear that, Shepard?”

Jane whistled lowly, and stepped back to inspect her latest find. It was easy to ignore Garrus’ complaints when it looked this splendid. The wine red jumper complimented his blue markings wonderfully, and the green and white tree pattern was simply adorable!

“Of course! I asked everyone to wear one when they come over tonight. It will be the most Christmassy picture Glyph will ever take!” She rummaged through her wardrobe. It had to be somewhere… There it was! “And can you believe how hard it was to get one for you?”

Garrus’ voice was laced with sarcasm. “You mean other turians don’t want to wear that, too?”

She disregarded his muttered comment, and continued her rant. “I mean, they even make them for hanar. For hanar! How hard can it be to alter the collar a little? I thought the Citadel would’ve been better stocked!”

Jane slipped inside her own jumper and turned to Garrus. He still looked unhappy. “Look.” She kicked the wardrobe door shut and motioned towards the mirror. “Just look at us!”

“I just know why the’re called _ugly_ Christmas sweaters.”

“You’re exaggerating,” she countered, adjusting her own jumper. Dark blue covered with grey snowflakes… It just wasn’t Christmas without it! “Also, it’s fun, Garrus!”

He pulled her gently into his arms with a throaty chuckle. “I’ll never understand all of your human traditions, I’m afraid.”

She gave him a little peck on his mandible, before she weaselled herself out of his embrace. “Oh, and I haven’t even told you about the booze yet!”

He hummed approvingly as she led him down the stairs. “Now _that_ sounds like a tradition after my own heart.”

Jane looked over her shoulder and winked at him. “And I found a turian eggnog recipe. It’s awful. You’ll love it!”


End file.
